Bad Boy
by MyCanadianRomance
Summary: Once again France was flirting with England. But Scotland will be having none of that and must show him that he belongs only to him. ScotlandxFrance. Rated M for France's "punishment".


France laughed as he watched England. The green eyed country was reading a book on the other side of the room. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to France went to the other side of the room and breathed into England's ear. At first England tried to ignore him. He had fifty pages left in his book and he had planned on finishing those fifty pages during a quiet afternoon. What he hadn't known was that his older brother Scotland had invited France over last night.

"Ohonhon, Angleterre don't be like that." France said. He ran his tongue over the edge of England's ear. England jerked away from him and dropped his book on the floor. "You me the hell alone, if you get anywhere near me again I'll go get Scotland." He threatened. A few interesting and unmentionable thoughts of England, Scotland, and himself bubbled to the surface of France's mind. "Come now, why on earth would you do that?" He asked. England glared at him. He bent over to pick up his book then sat back down. "Just leave me alone France, I want to finish reading my book." He said.

Someone giggled. Both France and England looked over to see a very drunken Ireland stagger into the room. "Has anyone seen a set fuchsia vampire teeth floating in this direction?" He asked. He hiccupped rather loudly and continued giggling.

"Wales!" England shouted.

A woman with short brown hair stormed into the room. She threw Ireland over her shoulder and carried him out of the room. "But… my vampire teeth." Ireland said. "Shut up baby brother, there are no vampire teeth." Wales shouted.

France laughed and sat down on England's lap. "Now that everyone is gone don't you just want to have some fun?" He asked. England put his book aside and attempted to push the Frenchman off of him, but he didn't move and a single inch. "Get the hell off of me." England said angrily. He was tired of having to deal with the stupid Frenchman. It was all Scotland's fault he was over here anyways, but England still couldn't figure out what it was about his French lover that Scotland liked. Scotland, that was the solution to his problem.

"If you don't get your ass off of me I will yell for Scotland." England threatened.

"You wouldn't." France said.

"Oh yes I would. Scotla-!" His sentence was cut off by France's lips on his. But all it took was yelling the beginning of his brother's name because Scotland soon walked casually into the room. When he saw his lover on top of his little brother his whole body stiffened. "France." He said. His voice was dangerously calm. France knew that that wasn't good. Scotland only ever used that tone of voice when he was very mad. Scotland punched France's jaw and the blonde fell to the floor. "What the hell do ye think ye were doin' on my little brother?" He asked. France somehow managed to grin. "Babe you can join us anytime you want." He said. Scotland's eyes narrowed into slits.

"On yer hands and knees." The ginger haired man ordered.

"But…" France protested.

"No buts, on yer hands and knees." He growled.

France reluctantly obeyed and got on his hands and knees in front of his lover. Scotland took off his belt and lightly smacked France's ass with it. But the only thing that had been keeping his kilt up was his belt so now his kilt was at his feet on the floor.

"Scotland! Why did you have to wear your kilt in a traditional fashion today?" England asked. He looked away from his brother so that he wouldn't see his naked lower half. "I don't what a wish." He said.

Scotland smacked France one last time with the belt before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. "Ecosse, why are you rewarding me when I was just doing something I wasn't supposed to do?" France asked. He knew exactly where they were going and he knew exactly what Scotland was going to do to him in his bedroom. "This is neither a punishment nor reward, I am simply marking ye as mine." He said. "I like the sound of that." France purred.

France practically ran into Scotland's bedroom. He laid down on the bed and laughed. Scotland locked the door and looked back at the blonde man. "What is so funny?" he asked. France grinned. "You dragged me up here while you yourself were half naked. I wonder what your siblings were thinking." He said. Scotland stood at the side of the bed but made no attempt to get on it. France wrapped his arms around his neck. "What? Have you decided that I'm no longer yours?" He asked. Scotland glared at him. "Don't ye tease me." Scotland said. The blonde let go of him and scooted over to the middle of the bed. "You don't have to, I guess I could just go get England and make another country with him. Just like America or Canada." France said.

Scotland slammed him down on the bed and left no room between the two of them. Their chests were so close together that France wondered how they were still breathing. "Don't ye ever say that again. I see nothin' wrong with them, but I hate that they are children of ye and my little brother." He growled. France kissed Scotland on the nose. "You are so sexy when you're jealous." He said. He winked and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Ye are a lot sexier when ye shut up." Scotland said. When France was about to say something Scotland pressed their lips together. He licked at his bottom lip and he was granted access. He went over everything with his tongue to make sure even the smallest part of his little brother was gone from the mouth of his lover. His shirt was now completely unbuttoned so he tossed it to the floor.

"France, this is not fair." Scotland growled. He tugged off France's clothes until he was just as naked as the Scotsman. "That is much better." He muttered. He kissed France again then sucked on the skin at his neck so that it would leave a mark. "Hurry up Ecosse." France said. Scotland smirked evilly. He retrieved his belt and flipped France over so that he was lying on his stomach. France looked over his shoulder and shuddered when he saw the belt in Scotland's hands. "You dirty boy, what are you going to do with that?" He said. Scotland nibbled on his ear and whispered, "More illegal things than ye are comfortable with." He whipped France so hard that a red mark was visible where the belt had hit him. France hid his face in a pillow to muffle a small cry of pain. Scotland kissed the visible part of France's cheek. "I'm sorry." He muttered. France though was familiar to this use of the belt. He looked over his shoulder at Scotland and grinned. "Bring on the pain baby." He said.

After given the ok from the Scotsman France laid on his back. Scotland dragged his tongue from France's collarbone down to his crotch where he stopped. He took a minute to admire the view before breathing hot air on his member. He took the whole thing in his mouth and played with it using his tongue. France ran his fingers through Scotland's soft ginger hair. "Oh Ecosse, you are better every time." He said. He was getting very close when Scotland took him out of his mouth.

Without saying anything Scotland held three fingers in front of France's face. He didn't have to say anything because they both knew exactly what to do. Once his fingers were nice and wet Scotland inserted one into his entrance. France knew that Scotland wasn't going to be gentle, he never was. Soon after that he inserted another finger and started scissoring.

"Where have your tongue and lips been today Ecosse? Do you wish only to touch me with your hands and with nothing else?" France asked.

"Is that what ye want?" Scotland asked.

France kissed him roughly and forcefully shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth. When he pulled away a string of spit still connected them. "Does that answer your question?" He said. Scotland's eyes looked somewhat darker than before. Slowly he nodded. He continued to prepare France while kissing and nibbling at his neck. He traced his facial features with his tongue. Then he pulled out his fingers and placed himself at France's entrance. He plunged into him and stopped for only a few seconds so that the blonde could get used to him. "Ready?" He asked. France gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm always ready." He answered. Scotland started out slowly but his thrusts got faster and faster until the bed rocked from their movement. On one particular thrust France screamed Scotland's name rather loudly. "Oh what is this that I have found?" Scotland said, smirking. He rammed into that one spot over and over so that France screamed his name. "Ecosse!" He yelled, and came on their stomachs. The muscles around Scotland's cock tightened and he came as well.

Both of them were panting heavily. Scotland pulled out of his lover and wrapped him in his arms. He pulled France to his chest and kissed him. "My ass hurts from that belt." France whined. Scotland chuckled and snuggled closer to the blonde. "Maybe ye should have thought about that before ye kissed my brother." He said. "I don't care, my ass still hurts and it's your fault." France complained. "It's yer fault, ye were a very bad boy. So very naughty." Scotland said, chuckling.


End file.
